


The Boy and The Elf

by tenderyeol



Series: My Love: short story compilation [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderyeol/pseuds/tenderyeol
Summary: Where Jongdae asks Baekhyun to watch a Disney movie with him and the boy wants to turn it into real life.





	1. Kiss Kiss

"Why are you being like this?" Jongdae whined.

"It's a children's movie Kim Jongdae, why would we watch it?" Baekhyun was really confused. Wasn't it supposed to be a brotherly afternoon, with action movies and videogames?

"It's cute and you never saw it. The Princess and The Frog is a classic, come on," and after begging and begging, Jongdae finally got what he wanted.

While putting the popcorn bag in the microwave, Baekhyun was in deep thought about the movie. He knew the story because his mother used to read it to him and the reason he didn't want to watch it was because he knew he would end up falling deep for the movie and questioning whether it was possible or not, like when he was a child.

As the movie was almost finishing he realized he had screw up by watching it. 

"Have you ever tried it out?" Baekhyun asked Jongdae.

"Well of course, when I was a child. I was ruined when my stuffed toy didn't turn into the princess of my dreams but we can never lose hope. Are you going to try it?" Jongdae smirked, realizing he just pushed the childish part of his friend back to the surface.

"Would it be that stupid if I did?"

The pair of friends started laughing and made the deal that Baekhyun would really try it out with his favourite childhood stuffed toy (Jongdae knew he still kept it around, there was no point denying it).

"God, I feel so stupid Yoda," Baekhyun said, holding the elf in his hands, back at his house "I made a deal with Jongdae, I know, but I'm a grown-up man. I can't kiss you, I'm not that desperate," he gave up, letting the elf fall in his lap.

Turns out he was indeed that desperate, as he quickly grabbed it again and, after a deep sigh, kissed his tiny elf called Yoda in the mouth.

At first, Baekhyun was relieved that it was just a children's story but when he started feeling real lips touching his, he got frightened and pulled back.

A big weight fell on top of his lap and when he opened his eyes he had a boy dressed like Yoda right in front of him.

"This is not happening," Baekhyun was shocked, hands touching the boy's cheeks as he was stunned by the impossible yet possible moment.

"Hi Baekhyunee, I see you finally tried out kissing something like in the story mother used to read us," the boy said with a deep voice that made Baekhyun more shocked.

"Yoda? This is not possible, did Jongdae drug me back at his house?" he let his back hit the bed as the boy was still sitting in his lap.

"My real name is Park Chanyeol and I'm sorry to tell you you're not on drugs. I'm a spirit and I was trapped inside your stuffed toy, thank you for releasing me," Baekhyun felt himself blush when the boy laid on top of him and hugged him.

After getting off of such awkward position, the spirit stood on his feet and explained his story to the dumbfounded Baekhyun.

"So let me see if I understood everything. You were cursed during your life and a witch trapped your spirit inside a stuffed toy. You were kept in my grandmother's house because you used to live there and when she found you, she gave you to my mother while she was pregnant of me,"

"Yes, that's it! You really grew up into a smart boy," Baekhyun's heart fluttered and he didn't know why... but Chanyeol was going to explain.


	2. Fall in Love

"This is going to be hard for you to understand but... I love you," Chanyeol said with a bothered face.

"Well, I'm not dumb, I know what the words mean," Baekhyun said, trying not to sound too nervous and immediately standing up "It's probably part of the curse but don't worry, I'm okay with that. You can go now and seek for the liberation you must need. After all, you're a spirit so your soul should be judged and," he kept on pushing the boy towards the door but was interrupted.

"So you don't love me?" Chanyeol asked with a sincere voice and Baekhyun was speechless.

Chanyeol wasn't Chanyeol, Chanyeol was Yoda. All his life Baekhyun loved his stuffed toy because it was his biggest friend, not because a handsome boy with a deep, soft voice was waiting for him!

"It's okay, don't answer... You see, the witch said I would fall in love with someone I would never be able to have but it didn't happen while I was alive so maybe it's you, right? She also said that someone would love me back but faith would keep us apart. That was silly of me, at your eyes I'm a stuffed toy. For God's sake, look at my clothes!" the spirit was tearing up without realizing and Baekhyun stopped pushing him, hugging him instead.

"That's right, you were my stuffed toy. However, there is no reason to be sad. We're friends right? So let's get to know each other, I'll help you. You'll get over the curse or something,"

Years went by and what Baekhyun said proved to be true, Chanyeol did overcome the movie-like curse.

Baekhyun fell in love with the boy who used to be trapped inside his childhood company and learned about how he wasn't just some toy; he was a person, at least he used to be.

Baekhyun's kiss freed Chanyeol's spirit from the stuffed elf, Baekhyun's love freed Chanyeol's spirit from earth.

After he disappeared, every year in the same day in which the boy and the elf kissed, Baekhyun would go over to Jongdae's house and watch The Princess and The Frog and end up crying like a baby in his best friend's arms.

_**The End** _


End file.
